Is It Really Real
by DramaXLifesXAdventure
Summary: Dj Evans never wanted to move to Froks, Washington. But once she does she is entrapped in a world she thought only existed between the thick and thin covers of her books.-More inside. DISABLED!
1. And so the story begins

Hey guys, this is the info and preface to my Edward Cullen love story.

**Disclaimer- I do not own _anything_ from twilight, that great thing belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. Although Dj and smoe other people in my story do.**

* * *

**Is It Really Real**

**Info**

**name:Dj Evans**

**personalty: is very sarcastic, can be rude if rude to her, is shy. if your her friend she still very sarcastic, outgoing, fun. you never really see the true side of her because she has a wall of sarcastic remarks she hasn't cried since she was about 5 years old because when her father died he told her to be strong and because her mother didn't care about her she saw no point in having any emotion so she promised herself the day her dad died she would never cry. No one has ever been able to break down her walls.**

**family: dad(Steve Evans)-dead**

**mom(Tara Evans)**

**brother(Devin Evans)**

**age:16 going on 17 soon**

**likes: dancing, singing, drawing, the color blue, rain, swimming**

**hates: preps, the color pink, attention, heights, her mom**

**story: Dj is moving to Forks,Washington with her mom and half-brother because this is were her mom was born. she doesn't want to move away from her friends but her mother is making her.**

**preface**

**All the way through our younger years of our lives, we are taught to believe in mythical creatures ones that are nice and ones that are scary. but whats more scary is the reality waiting for us at the end of the road, the one true love, princes, princess, vampires, werewolves, mermaids, and all other mythical creatures are fake and only exist in the minds of all children alike. but what would you think if that creature was staring at you in the eye would you rein it in or would you run away and act like nothing ever happened. what if the eyes of these creatures were your worst enemies, your best friends, and love of your life. what would you do then. well here's a story about a girl whose whole life she was always told that it could never happen or there's no such thing as true love because her mother never thought she could amount to anything. But when she gets suck in a world full of creatures who aren't suppose to be really her whole life changes. **


	2. Forks yah?

Authors note-_here's the first chapter. I'm sorry that it is so short, but it is just getting started so don't complain. LOL_

**Disclaimer- As I said before only Dj and few other things belong to me in this story, I do not take credit for any of Stephenie Meyer's work.**_  
_

* * *

ch.1:Forks yah.

I couldn't believe it, I was being forced to move from all my friends in Miami, Florida. To go to Forks, Washington, don't get me wrong I love the rain in all its that I'm going to be leaving a lot of family and friends behind. And I've lived here my whole life. Well right now I'm on a plane to Seattle,Washington reading one of my all time favorite books Blue Bloods while listening to my Ipod on the song you belong with me. When my mom decided she wanted to ruin my peace.

" Dj get your head out of that book and turn that racket down." She said. I just looked away, but then she decided that she would try again." Dj what did i just tell you now get your head out of that nonsense of a book and turn your music down." i rolled my eyes.

" fine." I said under my breathe. I put my book away and turned my music down just a little bit.

about 3 hours later we were final off the plane. We were walking out into a now raining Seattle, I pulled the hood of my fuzzy Aero. jacket over my head. I, smiled at the rain it was like I could here it whispering to me.

" oh god rain I hate the rain." my mother said.

" I second that." My little 12 year old brother Devin said. I had to hold back a laugh.

" if you hate rain so much then why in the heck did we move the most rainiest state in the country." I said, surpressing a laugh. I stepped into the limo that my mother had perchased. As my old hag of a mother spoke.

" Because sweety this-." I cut her off.

" you will never ever call me sweety." I hissed. she looked at me sternly. I dont want anyone but my dad calling me that. he always would walk in house and first words out of his mouth were 'sweety im home' (and no he did not call my mother sweety) and after he died that word died with him.

"Were here." the Shuffer said. i looked up to see a two and a half story house. It was a white house very old it looked like. I went to the trunk of the limo and got my stuff. We all walked in side taking off our boots as can trough the door.

"Dj your room is the attic." My mother sneered, I looked at my mother dumbsturk.

"Why when there is a perfectly good room on the second floor." You said.

" Because with way you have been acting these past few years you dont deserve a nice room your luckly that I'm letting you stay in the attic." I stomped away from them muttering incoherent words under my breathe. At the end of the hallway upstairs there was door, I opened it, only to be greeter by more stairs and the faint smell of dust. I walked up the stairs and once I got up there it actually looked homey. Putting down my bag and looked around. It was a pretty big rectangular room.

The bed was in the corner to the right nearest the window I, was facing, the floor was covered in in black carpit. At the end of my bed was a small love seat like couch, across from my bed on my other was a TV, next to the tv was a desk with cabnets to put books in. At the back of the attic was closet. Across from the closet was my bathroom. I walked to the window behind me and looked out. The back yard round like shape, shaped by the trees surrounding it.

_' note to self check out the woods,'_ I thought to myself. I then walked over to the boxes that were stacked up infront of couch, my first one was books,binders,and notebooks. I opened it and started to put everything away. By the time I was done it was ten o'clock at night. I looked at all the photos I set up around the room. A sad smile speard across my face as i looked at picture when i was 4 and me and my dad were fishing, I had caught a small catfish from the lake. This is the only time you would ever see me with any sad emotion on my face. I put on a pirates and the carbian shirt and black sweats to go to bed in. pulled my hair down and brushed it out, then I turned on my TV to CMT and extreme makeover: home edition was on. I then turned out the light and went to bed. Only dreaming and or having a nightmare about the days to come.

And if I had only known the things to come, I would have probable stayed in my bed, for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter hope you liked it and i would really really appreciate it if you took sometime and reviewed. To let me know if you like it of not!**


	3. New school and New friends

KK here's the next chappy lol, please hold on i know this is pretty bad beginning but it gets better as it goes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I got like zippo sleep. I was nervous about school, I hated attention no wait let me rephrase that I despise attention I'm not really klutzy it just that I always say something stupid and I trip sometimes to.

I went to my closet to look for something to wear. I finally decided on a dark blue thermal with a thin sweater kind of vest with a hood on it and faded blue jeans with some holes from the knees down so I put on some sliver and very dark blue striped socks then I put some tan uggs. Grabbed my white holliser back pack, I put my books in it I then put my cell phone in my back pocket and the head phones of my ipod in my ears. The song decode came on. I smiled and started sing with it as I walked down the stairs of the attic.

" _how can I decided whats right when your clouding up my mind? I cant win your losing the fight all the time. How can I ever own whats mine? when you always taki-._" As I was descending the last stair to the first floor my mother cut off what i was singing.

" I have told you a million times no singing around me." I rolled my eyes, my mother only says that because when dad was alive he would sing, play piano, and guitar. Which kinda brings us to the number one reason my mother dislikes me it was, because I could do all those things and my voice as my mother would say when I was little was like an angel's voice and my fathers voice well it was like a god's voice. When I was little my mother loved me to death but now all I get is hate. I turned off my ipod.

" how am i getting to school and by the way when are the piano and my guitar getting here." She frowned after these two questions, only because she knew she could not take those two wonderful things away, because she tried to after about week, after my father died and I went ballistic I remember that day clearly in my head.

Flashback: _I was sitting in my room my knees tucked up to my chest and my face hiding behind my knees. I heard some rack down stairs so I decided to go investigate. I walked down the stairs to see my mother who's been acting very sour to me lately. I mean I know I was 5 and all, but I was smart for my age. I could tell when someone hated me and liked me. I saw her trying to pull the baby grand piano out of the room. I knew why she was trying to do this, it reminded her of dad. But that's when tears started to well up in my eyes, but I pushed them back. "what are you doing." I asked in a harsh tone that you would never here from a regular 5 year old. She looked up at me with a shocked look, but then it turned sour." I'm taking out the trash." She said trying to push the piano across the floor. I started to get outraged. " __**NO THAT'S DAD'S AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE AWAY HIS PIANO AND GUITAR,**__ because because there the only things I have left of him." I said. Well that wasn't entirely true he also gave me a necklace, it was a star with me and his birthstone sapphire. She stopped pushing the piano and looked at me shocked. She was about to say something, but I stopped her with a glare. She ended up pushing it back in its place and walked away with a huff. I walked up to the piano. when I heard the back door close. I started to play._

End Of Flashback

" Dj... Dj." I snapped out of the flashback. " Yes" I said dryly.

" The things you want will be here today after you get home from getting a job and I bought you a car." I again rolled my eyes at her. Then I felt a newspaper hit my face. I looked down to see a circle around an ad for a job. I stuffed into my backpack then she through keys at me, I caught them. She then shoed me out the door without a 'good luck' or 'goodbye'.

When I got outside I saw a blue jeep wrangler with the hood over top. _'well of course the hood is over top it rains all the time here.' _I thought. I put my rain coat on and put my hood over my head. Then I walked over to the jeep taking my sweet time listening to the whispers of the rain as they fell to the ground. Then I got into my jeep and then started it up i felt a blast of heat and sighed i relief. I may have loved the rain but the cold was a different thing. I checked the time on the clock it was seven so I had a half a hour until school at forks high school started. It would take me at least 10 minutes to get there so I drove down our semi-long driveway and then headed for school. When I got there it was barren, except for the few cars that belonged to a few teachers I assumed. I parked near a building that had the words office printed on it. I hopped out of my jeep and started to walk through the drizzling rain. I walked into the small building and the warmth took over me and at the desk there was plump old lady with small glass. There was a name tag it said . She looked up hearing my foot falls on the floor.

" Hello how may I help you?" She said in a very kind voice.

" I..I'm the new student." I said nervously. She smiled brightly at me as if i was some new and exciting toy that every kid wants.

" Oh your Tara Evans child Dj Evans well here's your schedule and your locker number is on there and here's your map." She was circling all the classes and giving me the best routes there and from each class

" And get this paper signed by all your teachers ok dear." I nodded my head. She gave me a smile, I walked out of the office to see that the parking lot was filling up fast. Kids were throwing footballs, talking to friends, and just all in all hanging out. I walked to my locker and saw a lot of kids were in the hallway to. I put some of my books away keeping my English and Spanish books those being my first two classes. I closed my locker.

"Hey." I heard someone say from behind me. I turn around to see a boy with light dirty blond hair with blue eyes and a huge smile on his face.

" Hey you must be the new girl Dj, right?" he asked coolly. I smiled, he seemed really nice, but he gave off, that-I-think-I'm-cool-vibe. " Yes and who might you be?" I asked. He smiled ear to ear.

" I'm Mike Newton... so what classes do you have." He asked, hand already ready for me to pass my schedule to him. I handed him my schedule. His smile faded a little. I had to suppress a laugh. "Awww what's wrong I don't have all my classes with you." I said in a sarcastic voice. He sent a playful glare.

" No you don't, but you do have Spanish,lunch,PE, and biology with me." I smiled at his excitement.

" Okay well the bell is about to ring so I need to get to class. Bye Mike see you later." I said walking away.

" Yeah see ya Dj." Mike yelled back. When I finally got to the door of my English class, the bell had already rung. I signed. before I could open the door, my nerves took over me. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out a few times then I opened the door. The teacher stopped in mid-sentence. Turned his head and looked at me.

" Yes may i help you Ms..." he looked at me dumbstruck, because he didn't know my last name.

" Oh Evans, Dj Evans." I said handing him my paper. He looked at it. Then nodded his head and mumbled something under his breathe.

" Well Miss Evans the only seat left is next to and ." He said, I looked up to find my seat when I found it I started walking. On my way up the first person that caught my eye was a pixish girl she had short brown hair and honey golden eyes and a petite body, paper white skin that looked like it kinda reflected the lights of the classroom. She looked beautiful like a god and a pixie put together. The person the other side of my desk had brown hair and brown eyes. She also had glasses on. She had a more homeyer feel. When i sat down the pixie as i was going to call her until i got her name did not do anything, but the Weber girl introduced herself.

" Hi I'm Angla Weber." she said.

" Dj Evans." I said back. The teacher had already got started with class once again. As time went on we started taking some notes during, notes i got a note.

_Hi I'm alice._

The note said. I looked over to the pixie and she smiled. I wrote something back.

_cool and as you know I'm Dj._

she smiled then got back to her other notes. By the time the bell rang I was done although I had noticed that Alice had finished before anyone. I started putting my stuff away.

" So what class do you have next." Angla asked.

" Umm Spanish, you." I ask.

"Spanish along a few of my friends." I smiled brightly at her. I followed her down hall why we talked about random things. Until she asked me a touchy question. "So what do your parents do for a living." She asked. I kinda put my head down.

" Parent." I corrected. She looked at me. " I'm so sorry I didn't mean to i-" I cut her off with my hand.

" Its fine you didn't know. My mom sells computers to other country's and what not, and my dad well he's kinda dead." I said. Angla put one arm around me. I smiled at her then I heard mine and Angla's name being called.

" Dj, Angla." Me and her turned our heads and stopped in our tracks to see Mike running towards us. We stopped and waited. When he caught up we all started to walk to class. It was now lunch time. I had meet two other people Jessca and Luran. I didn't really like Luran all that much she seemed like a, please excuse my language, a bitch.


	4. What Are You

Me, Angla, Mike, Jessica, and Luran all walked into the lunchroom. we walked into the line chatting with each about random things. I got some pineapple and a coke, walking with Mike to the table. When I sat down I noticed three people I didn't know.

" Dj this is Tyler, Eric, and Bella." Mike said, pointing out each of them one by one.

"Hi I'm Dj." I said with a smile I shook all there hands, but when I got to Bella's, she seemed to go into shock. I pulled my hand away and sat down.

During the middle of lunch I decided to go to my locker and text my old friends I was about to pull out my phone, but I saw Bella leaning up agianst my locker, she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. I looked at her.

"Uh what do you need." i asked, she jumped slightly then looked towards me with a glare. I rolled my eyes, I really did not need this right now.

" What are you." I looked up at her with a expression confused.

" Ahhh what are you talking about." I said with a laugh practically begging to come out. She looked at me weirdly, that's when the Cullen's came out I had learned about them from Angla she said that Bella was good friends with them. Bella pushed herself off my locker and walked away towards them with a forced balance as if to intimidate me. Alice waved at at me. I put on a fake smile and nodded my head there was no way that I was going to be able to put on a really smile for awhile, because I really wanted to know what she was talking about.

Everyone started coming out after that, giving me a Que telling me that it was time to head to the gym.

When I got there I saw Jessica and Bella talking, their heads close together, and when they see me they stop talking. Angla came up to me why i was in the locker room, she seemed worried.

" Hey are you ok, you have a very sour face on it's like you just ate a lemon." She said.

"Do you ever get the feeling that people are talking about you and do it just to tick you off." I said kinda sourly. She just looked down. I put my shirt over my head and looked at her.

" No not you it's Bella and Jessica." She smiled at my answer. "Bella hasn't always been like that, but Jessica well that's another story." we both laughed and walked out. Today was basketball and at the end my team had won.

I walked with Angla to the locker room. After we finished getting dressed I said bye to Angla and walked to biology. When I entered the bio room the teacher was sitting at his desk. I looked around the room and saw Edward Cullen sitting by himself at a desk. The one thought that kept running through my mind was that him and Alice looked some what similar, a little too similar for to be adopted brother and sister, that and i knew that i would be sat next to him. I sighed, why did i have the feeling of hitting my head against the wall.

Having caught the eye of the teacher, I walked towards him. He motioned for my sheet lazily and then gestured his hand towards my seat and towards my doom. I sat down and put my head down going through some of the flashbacks of the day. I sigh loud enough for just Edward to here it wasn't because of him it was, because of what Bella said. I wanted to know so bad what she was talking about. I then perked my head up hearing Edward say something under his breathe.

" you say something." He looked at me like I was crazy. My breathe blowing across his face. he flinched back farther than he already was. And trust me he was pretty far away. I shook my head to rid it of the craziness, but to no avail.

_' I swear to god I'm going crazy.' _I thought to my self. Class went fine but Edward was clenching the table and I don't even think he was breathing. But it was weird I had notice that all his family had the same papery white skin, but they weren't related, and there eyes were all the same to. I felt like ripping out my hair. The bell rang and I was out of my seat in a second.

I walked to my locker. I open it to see the picture of my dad with me on his shoulders. I smiled, I put all the books I was going to need for homework in my backpack, then closed my locker and head to my last class, the arts or if you want to sound smart performing arts like singing, instruments, and acting.

I smiled as I walked into the class. When I walked in I saw Alice and Angla in the classroom. I walked up to Angla and tapped her on the shoulder and moved out of the way so she couldn't see me. She huffed and turned back around. I then put my hand over her eyes.

" guess whoooo." I said in a very cheerful voice.

" Hmmm let me see ooh I know Bella." She said. I scoffed.

" ahh no sorry, but do I seriously sound like a gossip girl." I could feel her smile.

" Ok Dj I know it's you." I smiled and took my hand off her face she turned around.

"Ok class now where is that new student of mine." I walked up to the front of the crowd and handed her my sheet. She smiled.

"So what can you do." She asked me.

" I can sing." I said. she smiled and walked over to the piano.

" Oh I can do that myself if you want." she looked stunned. I walked over to the piano and lifted the lid as i sat on the seat and started playing the song Innocence by: Avril Lavinge. After I was done I looked around and noticed there was more people in here than before. Some people that caught my eye were Bella, Edward, Mike, and Tyler. Mike and Tyler smiled at me. I smiled back. The teacher started to clap.

"Good job Dj, good job." I smiled and got up. I ran over to Angla, she then proceeded to hug me.

The then teacher started to shooing away the kids that weren't in her class. The rest of the time we had to start setting up for the play she was wanting to do it was going to be high school musical.

Gag, but I was going to try out anyway. Only because Angla wanted me to though. The bell rang signaling it was time to leave. The teacher stopped to tell us that try outs were tomorrow.

I got into my car and drove to the place that my mom wanted me to work at. When I got there I just then noticed the name of the store it was Newton's camp supplies. I smiled and walked in.

" Oh hey Dj what's up." I turned around and saw mike.

" Oh well my mom wanted me to get a job so here I decided to pop in." I saw a lady come out from the back.

"Oh you must be Dj your mom called and said you would be showing up today and wanted you to start today, but you can just hang if you want because we have someone coming in today already." I nodded my head at her. Just as she walked to back someone came in. I turned around to see Bella standing there looking at me with a what-are-you-doing-here kinda look.

I turned around to go find Mike, who was stuffing camp supplies on shelves when i found him. I went over to where he was and started talking with him every once in a while Bella would join, but I would just get quite.

I left about 3 hours later. I was about to get into my car but Bella stopped me.

"Ok what do want with me." I final couldn't take it anymore.

"Well i just want you to stop taking my friends and to know what you are." I rolled my eyes.

"One I'm not taking your friends from you Bella ok I don't know what you've got against me, but if your going to act like this don't talk to me I don't need the drama and second I'm human just like you okay so cut the crap. You may be able to pull that innocent shit with everyone else, but i know deep down your far from innocent." She looked more shocked than angry. I got in my jeep and drove out of the parking lot hoping to never encounter her again, but then again she did go to my school.


End file.
